Battle on Argetho VII
|side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= 50,000 infantry 260 K-W14 Carriers 300 W14s 2 Gammetan Frigate Mk Is **400,000 Troopers **50,000 Artillery units |forces2=*TEC 1st Corps **150,000 TEC troopers **250 TEC APC **40 TEC Fighters *TEC 4th Corps **260,000 TEC troopers **30 TEC AutoGat Walkers *TEC 5th Corps **400,000 TEC troopers **70 TEC Fighters |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Kort 5th Corps **15,000 K Troopers **116 K-W14 Carriers **24 W14s *Argetho VII **65,000 Troopers *7 Artillery units |casual2=*TEC 1st Corps **136,500 Troopers **40 TEC APCs **40 TEC Fighters *4th Corps **260,000 TEC Troopers **28 TEC AutoGat Walkers *TEC 5th Corps **290,000 TEC Troopers **56 TEC Fighters |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The battle on Argetho VII was the first strike of the TEC, and Kortorisa IV was ready. Not knowing this, the TEC launched 3 Corpses against them from orbit, they splattered down on a building, putting a minor amounts of citizens into scares. That only lasted about 1minute though... The first battle The TEC launched the first Corps against Argetho; they were hoping for a peaceful surrender and no resistance. As they marched through the center street of the city, they were ambushed by the Argetho Military, an epic battle commenced as more and more Argetho soldiers appeared, the TEC ran backwards to find cover, bet they met a corps of Kortorisa IV troopers. The skies started filling with Kortorisan & Argethan fighters. The TEC had to counter them and soon enough, the skies were filled with fighters while the land battle waged. After about 1 day of battling, the TEC retreated, they were taken back to orbit. The second battle Part 1: Orbital attack The second battle started in orbit. 2 Kortorisan frigates dropped out of hyperspace next to the TEC's orbital invasion force. They started dodgefighting with the TEC cruisers. The TEC decided their best option was to start the invasion now, so they did. Part 2: The skirmish to the ground TEC released many drop pods and transports, all travelling at the same speed, travelling side by side. Soon enough, Kortorisan fighters were released and ordered to pursue. A moving dodge fight occured: TEC Transports, fighters and drop pods V Kortorisan fighters. The TEC managed to stave off the fighters with grouping tactics, that soon overwhelmed them and they were forced to retreat, leaving the invasion force bearly harmed. Part 3: The landing grounds ~50 TEC objects came flying down from the sky and exploded to the group, opening up and transforming. Argethon artillery began firing from a long range. Causing mass collateral damage just before the TEC could raise a Base Shield. The third battle The TEC were again ambushed when heading through a forest, by the forces of both Kortorisa and Argetho, both land and air. The TEC soon found cover though, but by that time, about 1/4 of the invasion force were dead. The TEC then decided that Argetho VII was not worth the loss in their military. Many TEC ships swooped down to retrieve their military, wiping out a substansial amount of both Kortorisan and Argethon forces, it still was not enough. Whent the ships entered orbit along with all the other invasion force, they were immediately attacked by the Kortorisan frigates. But they were not powerful enough, most of the ships were able to enter phase space before the Kortorisan could destroy them. Aftermath This secured war between Kortorisa IV and TEC, along with many other sovereign systems, however Kortorisa IV had more supporting them. Category:List of B articles Category:Class B articles Category:Battle involving Gammetans Category:Battle involving TEC Category:Battle of Kortorisan-TEC war Category:Battle in 2009